redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Black hawk
--LordTBT Talk! 00:53, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Alo! Welcome to redwall wiki! i loved your story and if you wanted names just name them the first thing that comes to mind it makes your story have some character and sometimes humor if its like something like cheese or potato for all i care you could name you character dirty socks and your story would still be good--Aida Otterock 01:43, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Run! It's Potato Dirty Socks! Thanks for reading. I find the suggestion on names kind of interesting. Except, I don't come up with names off the top of my head so much for the reason you pointed out. Can you imagine this in Death Knight? "Run!" squealed Kit, "It's Potato Dirty Socks, fearsome wolverine warrior!" "Surrender and your lives shall be ended quickly" boomed Potato's sword-bearer, Cake-Decorator the Fluffy. Yeah, that doesn't work so well... Black hawk 01:51, 7 October 2008 (UTC) hey bro may I be the third to welcome you to the redwall wiki! (I say third because i know some convinced you to get on) May i say, welcome! I'm really glad you decided to join us. I am also excited to read your story (oh, btw don't worry or hold back on gory stuff. I have plaenty and so do many others (as you know) well, If you have any questions, please contact the administrators (but I recommend some!) Hope you have great times here! Sambrook the otter Talk! 02:06, 7 October 2008 (UTC) LOL My ideas were just suggestions but the way you use them in a story I find extremely funny i agree those name wont work but im sure something like Elixir for the vixen or Thulzane for a wolverine would work better (Cake-Decorator the Fluffy) I actually like that! Maybe it'll be the new nickname for my cousin her current one is Thlayli or Bigwig in lapine (the rabbit language from Watership Down)--Aida Otterock 02:19, 7 October 2008 (UTC) For those of you... For those of you who have no idea what Black hawk is talking about when he says how I posted wierd and slightly creepy pictures of Columbine on his user page, this is the picture I posted, just usually it's a lot bigger and takes up the whole page. This was usually followed by a comment such as: IF YOU DON'T POST SOMETHING ON THIS PAGE I'LL FIND A WORSE ONE!! Random, but it got him to finally write stuff for his user page. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 02:41, 8 October 2008 (UTC) dirty punk... Black hawk 02:43, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thank, I've had the idea of redwall abbey making its final stand for a while now, just never got around to typing it up Internal links Alright, there are two ways to make an internal link. The first one is, when editing a page, you should see a toolbar at the top. One of the buttons says Internal link. click that, and this should appear: Link title Fill in the 'link title' with the title of the page you want it to lead to. The second way (the way I do it), is to actually typed out Red Tide. Those two [[ things are located near p on the keyboard. There are several other ways to mess around with links. For example, you can make the phrase Click here lead to a page of your choice by doing this: click here. That would appear as click here, but it would lead to Red Tide. There is no space between''Red Tide'', the | (not a capital 'i!!!' That is the symbol when you hold down shift and hit \!!), and click here. That's the basic way to work stuff. I'll tell you how to add images and stuff later. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 21:56, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Death Knight You said you were going to add a poem to the next part? Good luck, They're hard! The only reason I haven't added to Red Tide (II) is because I'm to trying to write one. Anyhow, I wasn't lying about the page length. When it starts getting around 55-60 Kilobytes, make a seperate page. Oh yeah, your pushing it with the gore level. I'm not sure admin is going to be thrilled about it. Don't change anything, just be careful! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:53, 28 October 2008 (UTC) PS: Do you want to add a picture and color to your signature? Cool Sweet. I thinks its pretty cool how you envolve ghosts/spirits in you story. There in mine too, kinda. I'm still workin on A Warrior Goes On..., but its coming along. Keep writing. Your doing wonderful. :) Charie Swordmaid Talk! 22:35, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks! I was a little worried people would complain because Redwall itself hardly touches on ghosts except as 'voices.' Black hawk 22:45, 28 October 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't say that. Read The Long Patrol. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 03:04, 29 October 2008 (UTC) So maybe I don't own all of them, unlike you, ya fanatic. Sue me. Black hawk 03:39, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Hahaha! I could hardly stop laughing when you posted up your name ideas. o, the story is coming along great! Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:49, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Are you...? Are you still looking for name suggestions? Sambrook the otter Talk! 16:52, 29 October 2008 (UTC) names I saw your message on Sambrook's talk page. It would be cool if there were female brigaders also. I hope you dont mind my suggestions. Names: Girls = Safera (sah-fair-ah), Malaya, Ceili (kay-lee), Mairead (mah-raid), Aleah (uh-lee-uh or a-lay whichever works) Guys = Zepher, Aaron, Avian (ay-vee-an), Orove (oh-rove), Quorain (core-ain) I dont know. Just some ideas. :) Charie Swordmaid Talk! 21:24, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Poem You were right. That was ultra-cheesy. Anyhow, thanks for trying! But, there are a few reasons I can't use yours. -The slave shouldn't remember any of her normal life. -'Mom and Dad' should be faceless creatures in her memory. -She's never tasted anything sweet as far as she can remember. BUT, I really like how you said something along the lines of, "I see death waiting for me..." I might use that. By the way, you know you have more of Death Knight ready. POST IT!! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:56, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Victory is Mine I finally figured out the darn signature. Hooray for me. -Black Hawk Talk! 22:13, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Awesome! I'm glad you did, you sig is really cool! ^_^ Sambrook the otter Talk! 22:37, 31 October 2008 (UTC) tags Yeah, I was messing around with the tags. After I saved it, I saw that I did have a problem with the centering. I swear, I spent ten minutes trying to find where I screwed up and never found it... Eventually, I just thought "Ah, screw it. It's fine." Anyhow, thanks! --Some random redwall fan Talk! 23:34, 1 November 2008 (UTC) The poem I FINALLY WROTE THAT DARN POEM FOR RED TIDE (II)!! It took me 45 minutes, a lot of paper, and a lot of yelling, "Hey! Does anyone know what ryhmes with______!?" Here it is. Read it slowly to add to the effect. :My paws are worn, :And my back is torn, :The lash has done this to me. :A familiar face, :In a hellish place, :Lost amid horrors at sea. :Her innocent eyes, :As blue as the skies, :Are wide with the horrors around. :They are brimming with tears, :And now it appears. :Her time has come to bow down. :So one day at sea, :That was when she, :Stopped rowing and cradled her head. :The lash then attacked, :Her frail little back, :And now my sister is dead. :My paddling has increased, :To the job of two beasts, :But my mind is not focused on that. :My dear little sister... :Oh God, I miss her. :My heart is the ground of combat. :My soul is stone dead, :My mind is stained red, :With her blood that sprayed on my face. :The waves are her grave, :She was even depraved, :Of a peaceful resting place. :I have no fear of hell, :I have my own little cell, :In this galley to which I am bound. :I have witnessed its worst, :My eyes have been cursed, :With the death and horror around. :She's out there somewhere... :In that watery nightmare. :In which we were both held. :Death is not far now, :I am starting to see how, :It grins at me from the shadows and yells. :I don't want to hang on, :The little life I still don, :My life is now a waning moon. :My dear little sister... :Yes, I still miss her, :But now...I know I will see her soon. :I love you sis. -''Binty'' Dark, isn't it? Anyhow, that's all for me. Write back and tell me what you think. Thanks. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 22:22, 4 November 2008 (UTC) PS: I posted this same message (or something along the lines of it) on several people's talk pages. I got my first response from Charie Swordmaid :HOLY CRAP!!! THAT POEM IS INCREDIBLE!!!! HOW DID YOU DO IT MAN!!!?? Yippee for me. Your Story is GREAT! I just finished reading your fan fic, and I just wanted to tell you what I thought about it. It is fantastic, and has a very tolerable and vivid amount of gore. I am very impressed by your writing skills and would like to ask you to please add to the Redwall Wikia Pass a Long. That story needs you. Balfour, the Wiley Um... Well, Cluny was scared of Matthias. It was the fact that the spirit of a warrior dwelt in him. But your right, it is a little weird. I'll fix it. =D p.s. Would you help me get some ideas for the otter's vs snake conflict in my story? I just dont want it to be graphic, no guts or stuff like that. But I want it to be realistic too. Thanks --C.S.maid Talk! 00:37, 1 December 2008 (UTC) I concede You win the contest of who can get to new users first, I'm just gonna focus on helping with stories and users. Good game xD Zaran Rhulain Talk! 00:15, 2 December 2008 (UTC)